Conventionally, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses include a receiving coil that receives a magnetic resonance signal emitted from a subject and a receiving unit that converts the magnetic resonance signal output from the receiving coil to a digital signal so as to generate magnetic resonance data. In recent years, in such a configuration, conversion of the magnetic resonance signal received by the receiving coil to the digital signal at a stage as early as possible has been studied in order to prevent noise from being mixed into the magnetic resonance signal.